


Mark

by beck_and_t (orphan_account)



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Introspection, Light Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beck_and_t
Summary: From his perspective, Fuu could manage without him.
Relationships: Kasumi Fuu/Mugen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Shinichirō Watanabe is the rightful owner of Samurai Champloo. 
> 
> I wrote this purely for entertainment purposes, and am making NO profit from it.

“I ain’t wearing whatever you’re going to whine over. I don't have a reason to be marked, especially when the thing belongs to some other man.” 

Mugen uses ‘marked’ as casual as those men who once frequented the alley behind the tea shop. A woman who goes with the marking man receives a drink or food when he’s being generous, or she's especially talented. Brazen or especially hungry women can tolerate an obvious mark, eager for Fuu's stutter upon spotting the blooming bruise on exposed breasts, thighs, and shoulders; body road mapped with arousal and men. 

For all her ‘training’ she manages a frustrated growl, aware her face and neck are burning. “I have a bigger thing to whine over! I’ve never been marked by a man, and you suggesting is….” 

Mugen huffs, collapsing back into the grass. No danger would make him give up his truth: her ranting could be amusing, nearing ‘adorable’ when she puffs up, red and threatening to leave him behind when her survival instinct is comparable to a carcass. Losing him would be minimal damage because Jin can dump her wherever he chooses, which given his honor, would equal leaving her with the samurai she's seeking. 

Her mark: a necklace which he should wear because something could happen. Something has already occurred once, twice, more than his body cares to remember. A big terrible something will happen and when the big terrible something does happen? How’s she going to recognize him? 

How Mugen?

“I’ll mark you with something worse than a necklace,” he says, rising but not moving to grab her. “Come on; give me an excuse.” 

Fuu rears back, necklace clenched tighter and her irritation boiling into disgust. “I really hate you sometimes.” 

Yeah, she'd do fine without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you.


End file.
